Takt group
The Takt group ( ) is a series of technique weapons in Phantasy Star Online 2. Takts are weapons, and a new character of the class will receive a Takt upon starting. Takts are ineligible for , , and . Controls Using a normal attack will swing the Takt and deal minimal technique damage while also enticing the currently active to perform its own normal attack. Takts are capable of performing Mirage Escape. In 2-Button mode, up to three (which vary depending on the Pet) may be set on a single palette and pressing the weapon action button will swap to the back side of the palette. Alternatively, 3-Button mode allows six actions to be set a single palette. In all cases, the player is limited to one Pet per palette. List of Takts } | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;"|Pietro (Talk) Aragath (Weapon Shop) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Blue Takt | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;"|Title (First-Class Parfait Compressor) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Purple Takt | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;"|Pietro (Gift - 50) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Takt Revolucio | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;"|Revolucio Collection 2 |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Takt-NT -NT | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Item Code (PSO2 the Animation Vol. 6) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- ! style="background-color:#43729E; border-color:#87ADC4; text-align:center; line-height:100%" colspan="5"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Rose Skewer | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;"|Merry Christmas on Ice 2016 (VH+) Merry Christmas on Ice 2017 (VH+) |- ! style="background-color:#43729E; border-color:#87ADC4; text-align:center; line-height:100%" colspan="5"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Yuki Kaze | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Xie (Weapon Badge 2017 Exchange) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Zeinesis Pick | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|The Creator Phantom (XH+) Zieg (Qliphad Series Upgrade) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Qliphad Pick | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|The Phantom Demiurge (XH+) Zieg (Zeinesis Series Upgrade) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Evleda Anhks | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Enchanted Forest Exploratin (SH+) Buster Quest (Grade 3) The Beckoning Woods (SH+) The Menacing Castle (SH+) Endless Belligerence (SH+) Crimson Castle Crusher (SH+) The Dark Demolisher Incarnation of Knowledge (SH+) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Cleasis Anhks | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Zieg (Evleda Series Upgrade) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Schvelle Anhks | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Zieg (Cleasis Series Upgrade) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Nemesis Bar-NT -NT | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Corruption Survey: Naberius |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Nemesis Bar-NT -NT | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Corruption Survey: Lillipa |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Resta Golem Nacelle | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Rock Golem (Lv. 71+) Bomber Golem (Lv. 71+) Resta Golem (Lv. 71+) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Resta Golem Natura | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Zieg (Demon Series Upgrade) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Jutus Harmonie | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Enchanted Forest Exploration (XH+) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- ! style="background-color:#43729E; border-color:#87ADC4; text-align:center; line-height:100%" colspan="5"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Lumiere Harmonie | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Zieg (Jutus Series Upgrade) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"|Rykros Staff | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:100%;"| | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:130%;" rowspan="2;"|Enchanted Forest Exploration (XH+) Mining Base Defense: Despair (XH+) Magisterial Onslaught (XH+) Quintessence of Steel The Creator Phantom (XH+) The Phantom Demiurge Zieg (Conquerer's Crest Exchange) |- | style="border-color:#87ADC4; line-height:0%; text-align:left; height:16px;" colspan="4;"| |}